familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the Beep Beep Hey, Buckimion. What episode was postponed because of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shootings?- Manateman "Jesus, Mary & Joseph" - see: Jesus, Mary & Joseph/Notes/Trivia. --Buckimion (talk) 01:20, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Buckimon. I have an idea for this wiki surrounding the deleted scenes ( which ended up getting me blocked within my first few minutes on this wiki. ) I was thinking maybe on the deleted scenes pages, we could put in another column listing how long each scene lasts. I was also thinking you could do it yourself, or you could give me permission to do it myself ( although it may take me a while, cause I'm kind of shaky with all the editing formats). - Willdawg13 I'd prefer not for the same reason we discourage using time markers...not all playbacks come at the same speed. --Buckimion (talk) 21:38, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Discussions I noticed that your community was not yet using Discussions, our Forum feature replacement we developed for our communities last year. We realize your community does not currently use Special:Forums but please consider allowing us to enable Discussions anyway, as it provides more benefits to your community than it's predecessor. We have already switched all new communities to Discussions and are manually enabling it on established communities who are interested in having the feature available for their users. Discussions is a feature that lives in it's own environment on the community that users can use to post questions, thoughts, images, links and even videos. They can upvote posts and even share them on social media. Users can edit their posts for the first 24 hours, but Admins and Moderators can edit posts anytime. Users can report posts they feel do not comply with our guidelines, or that of the community. Admins and Moderators can remove them. We give you the tools you need via Insights. Since the introduction of Discussions, we have seen a pretty big increase in community interaction. You can find more information on Discussions . Let me know if your community would like to have Discussions enabled on the Family Guy Wiki community. I would be happy to take care of it for you. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Pinkachu (talk) 18:20, September 19, 2017 (UTC) We would prefer not. This wiki's mission statement is to be an information resource site, not a chat or fan site. Those discussions are directed offsite and attempts to circumvent such restrictions with blogs are currently deleted. --Buckimion (talk) 18:24, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Peter wins at Yathzee Which episode contains Peter winning at Yathzee and saying "In your face!" to Meg? Hard to tell, but I found it on YouTube. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 14:14, September 26, 2017 (UTC) "From Method to Madness" --Buckimion (talk) 14:15, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Regarding my first edits here on the FG wiki Hey there, Buckimion. Regarding my edit you had to edit due to "Sloppy Writing". I mean, the reason for my putting "flawless" would be in terms of when people least expect a character to be someone in disguise. However, since we've only seen 2 Lois masks in the series as of the latest episode and both were flawless, i can see why the word "flawless" wouldn't have to be added not to mention the other episode, Brian in Love added would back this up. Still, it makes me wish I had just gone with the term, "mask" itself for that bit of trivia. We prefer to leave out the gratuitous adjectives. In addition, we don't preface an episode title with "in the episode...". --Buckimion (talk) 15:30, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Thomasedsfan (talk) 15:48, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Understandable. Well, Buckimion, I'm a admin and B-Crat on the BoJack Horseman wiki, we are both adult animated cartoon admins! We are like brothers ( Though you're old enough to be my Father)- Manateman Mobile app for the Family Guy wikia pages Hi Buckimion, is there going to be a mobile app for the family guy wikia pages? It would be a lot easier that way. Please let me know. Sincerely Chaokai18 Wikia/Fandom has improved the appearance of some pages for mobile, but I know of no plans to expand on that. No edits may be made that interfere with the appearance of the wiki on standard widescreen monitors. --Buckimion (talk) 01:20, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Why did they remove every season after Season 8 on Netflix?- Manateman FOX is expanding their owner/partnership on Hulu, plus Netflix is directing more funds toward their original content rather than buying rights for existing shows. --Buckimion (talk) 22:10, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi Buckimon I've been working for EroticFanFictionPCO over at Rickipedia to provide HD Character Clear ART for their Wiki. O've briefly stopped as the show's Season finally has ended leaving me fre time to add some other Character Art for my other favourite TV Shows of which Family Guy is one of them. I am a current artwork contributor over at fanart.tv in which I create HD ClearArt, Logo's, Characters and Backgrounds mainly for TV Shows. My Profile is here: https://fanart.tv/members/adamforeman/ And my fanart is here (look for adamforeman under each image to know it's my work) https://fanart.tv/series/75978/family-guy/ I don't want them to go to waste as the way fanart.tv's website is setup so that you can't find the images specifically for shows due to the hexidecimal image file names etc and lack of names on each image. You are welcome to use them, my only request is that I receive credit and that a link to my profile is provided. I can do requests if they don't appear to be ones I gaven't already done yet. Crystal, Penelope, Billy Finn, Bertram, Dillon, Patrick are currently sitting on my artboard waiting to be vectored. Let me know what you think! Cheers Ad Adamforeman (talk) 22:45, October 31, 2017 (UTC)